warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Koios Vivifica
Koios Vivifica is the current Lord Herald (Chapter Master) of the Angels of Rebirth as well as one of it's oldest non-Dreadnought Marines. Previously the Chief Librarian, Koios was chosen to succeed the previous Lord Harbinger when he was killed during the Macharian Heresy. As a mighty psyker, he fully understands the dangers of the warp and under his guidance the Angels of Rebirth have won dozens of battles against the forces of Chaos, from banishing hordes of daemons, to foiling the plots of the Black Legion itself. History Not much is known about Koios's life before he joined the Chapter as an Acolytum. Over the course of the next 300 years his psyker powers grew to impressive heights and he became an Epistolary faster than any other Librarian in the Chapter's history. Unfortunately as his power grew so did his daring and impatience, and he succeeded at any mission he was put in charge of, but often at the expense of his battle-brothers when slower, but safer options were available. Unable to punish him because of his many celebrated victories, the Lord Harbinger instead recommended him for Deathwatch duty, only the 12th in the chapter. What happened during his Deathwatch duty is still classified to all but the High Lords of Terra. He returned after 100 years and many of his battle-brothers noted his more subdued manner. As Chief Librarian Only 2 standard years after his return. the Angels of Rebirth's home world, Herleven, came under assault by a force of Demiurg xenos. Most of the Chapter was off-world, and given the Demiurg's typically peaceful nature the initial attack nearly overwhelmed the defenses. As soon as the attack started the Chapter Master sent out a distress signal to the nearby moon of Petros, a Forge World, where it was answered by the Arch-Magos who told him that a small Khrave fleet had just entered the system and opened-fired on the Forge World. A group of Khrave had entered the Demiurg vessel and enslaved the Demiurg to serve as a distraction. As the battle continued it seemed that the Imperial Forces were fighting a losing battle, with most of the planet's orbital defense weapon destroyed or crippled during the inital attack and most of the Angels of Rebirth's fleet out of the system, only the Mechanicus seemed to have a chance of survival. Faced with fierce resistance from the Forge World many of the Khrave ships, including the flagship, drew off to attack the easier prey of Herleven, which is when the Chapter Master sprung his trap. When the initial attack occurred the Chapter Master had almost immediately deduced what was going on. During the attack he ordered many of the planetary defence stations to fake greater damage than was received, fooling the Khrave into thinking the planet was defenseless. Once enough Khrave ships entered the killzone the planet's defences roared into life, destroying a third of the fleet before they could react, evening the battle. However, even with this reducing of the odds it still looked like the Khrave would win in the end. To prevent a xenos victory the Chief Librarian, Leto, sacrificed himself by using his psyker powers and a captured Khrave to connect himself with the remaining Khrave and exposing them all to the daemons of the warp, resulting in his death as well as half of the Khrave becoming possessed by daemons, resulting in the fleet self-destructing. After the battle most of the chapter returned in order to help secure the system while repairs were under way and to be present for the burial rites for the dead. A total of 78 Astartes of the Angels of Rebirth had fallen, mostly to capture the Khrave that Chief Librarian Leto had used. During that time the Chapter's Librarius convened and decided to elevate Koios to the position of Chief Librarian. Accepting the Mantle Ever since its recovery, donning the Armour of the Dawn has been a part of the process of becoming Chief Librarian. As the Armor requires an immensely powerful pysker to use properly, only one who can use it to manifest wings is allowed to become the head of the Librarius. When Koios first donned the Armour he channeled his power through it with such force that it lifted him before the wings even fully manifested, and he has worn it into battle ever since, leading many to confuse him with the Sanguinior. Becoming Chapter Master During the next two centuries Koios would continue to bring honour to his chapter. From 392-399.M41 he would serve with his chapter alongside Lord Commander Solar Macharius, kindling in him a respect for those deemed mortal by the Astartes as he watched a mortal bring a thousand world back into the Imperium. Sadly, upon the death of Lord Mecharius the Mecharius Heresy erupted in the conquered territories and the Angels of Rebirth would participate in the wars that followed, losing many of its officers in a series of difficult battles against rebels before the Chapter Master and half of the Sanguinary Guard were killed by a group of rebel Knights. With the death of the Chapter Master and the urgency of a new Chapter Master and Lord Harbinger being chosen, there were only two choices for the position; Chief Librarian Koios Vivifica and 2nd Captain Mandos Graven. In a surprising turn of events, rather than argue for the position, 2nd Captain Mandos chose to support Koios citing his experience from the Deathwatch as the reason why. With the support of the remaining Captains, Koios accepted the twin titles of Chapter Master and Lord Harbinger, naming Epistolary Cromwell as his successor for the Chief Librarian, though he chose to retain the Armour of the Dawn. Recent years As Lord Harbinger, Koios has lead his chapter for over 500 years making him the third oldest Space Marine chapter Master after Logan Grimnar and Cervan Dante. Under his leadership the Angels of Rebirth have achieved countless victories and survived some of it's harshest losses. During the War with Hive Fleet Leviathan Koios would bring the full might of his chapter to the aid of the Blood Angels, losing nearly all of their Death Company and almost four entire companies in the defence of the tomb of Sanguinius. Though they were saved by the arrival of Roboute Guilliman. Like many Blood Angels and their Successors, the Lord Harbinger still harboured ill-feelings towards the Primarch, whom they referred to as 'The Butcher', for breaking up their beloved legion into separate Chapters, and so, Koios refused to acknowledge and orders from Lord Guilliman, requiring the Primarch's orders to be relayed to him through Dante. Personality Throughout his long life Koios's personality has continually changed. During his early years as a Astartes he was considered by his superiors to be somewhat of a glory hound, often at the expense of his battle-brothers. After his service in the Deathwatch he became noticeably more subdued and more concerned about the safety of his battle-brothers, at the same time more confident in his abilities. After becoming Chief Librarian and participating in the Mecharius Crusade he has gained certain respect for ordinary Humans, recognizing that the greatest among them can match even the Astates. After becoming the Lord Harbinger he has done all he can to emulate Sanguinius in mannerism and deed. What surprises most who meet him in the recent years is his disgust of the Primarch Roboute Gulliman. Of all the Primarchs who remained loyal, he only holds contempt for the Primarch of the Ultramarines because of his actions following the Horus Heresy. Seeing his descion to force the Astartes Legions to break into chapters as overstepping his authority and his threatening to declare Rogal Dorn a traitor unless he accepted the Codex Astartes as treachery against the Emperor himself. Surprisingly, when he told Gulliman himself this Gulliman did not take insult but rather told Koios that he would take his words into consideration. Appearance Like all of the Blood Angels and their Successors, his appearance is almost inhumanly handsome. Even with his great age he still retains a saintly appearance, the only sign of his age being his silvery white hair. In battle he is armoured with the Armour of the Dawn and wields either the Fury of Betrayal Power Spear against the Forces of Chaos or a Master-crafted inferno pistol and Glaive Encarmine against xenos threats. In the Armour of the Dawn with the Fury of Betrayal he greatly resembles his forbear, the Primarch Sanguinius, and his mere presence on a battlefield is enough to invigorate even the most downhearted guardsman of the Imperium. Combat Skills As a Chapter Master and former Chief Librarian, Lord Harbinger Koios Vivifica has over a thousand years of combat experience. Combined with his training from the Deathwatch he is well equipped to deal with almost any situation. As a descendant of the Blood Angels he is a master of close-quarters combat and the rapid assault to the point where he has driven such Chaos Champions such as Ahriman from the field. After earning the right to wear the Armour of the Dawn he has become a nearly unstoppable force. That being said, he is not invincible, and has only survived so long thanks to the grace of the Emperor and the sacrifices of his Battle-Brothers. He has numerous weaknesses and some have been exploited by his enemies, nearly to his destruction. First and foremost is his lack of many longer-ranged options in his wargear, instead relying on his abilities as a pysker in order to compensate. This directly leads to his second weakness, which is that fighting in the Armour of the Dawn for extended periods tires him, and using his psychic powers only makes him tire faster. Wargear *''Armour of the Dawn ''- A set of Artificer Armor that resembles the armor worn by Sanguinius, the Armour of the Dawn is the Chapter's most prized relic. Similar in appearance to the armor worn by the Sanguinary Guard, what really sets it apart in terms of appearance is the seeming lack of a jump pack, and the mask, which is instead of Sanguinius' death mask, is a mask resembling his face while he lived leading many to believe that the armour was made before the death of the Primarch. Designed to be worn by a Space Marine pysker the armour is only truly at it's peak when worn by a Librarian. By uniquely channeling the Librarian's psychic power, it generates a psychic shield that makes the armour as durable as Terminator Armour. Furthermore, and most impressively, the Librarian wearing this armour can further channel their psychic power to manifest a set of wings of white light that grants the wearer the ability to soar through the air like their Primarch Sanguinius. The cost is that maintaining these psychic manifestation takes so much power that if the Librarian were to try to use his power in other ways, while maintaining the armour, it would quickly tire him and leave him vulnerable. * Fury of Betrayal ''- Made from the same Angelsteel as the Glaives Encarmine, the Fury of Betrayal is a long bladed power spear made after the death of Sanguinius. What sets it apart as a weapon is it's affect on members of the Black Legion. Said to channel the fury of Sanguinius at his moment of death, the spear's destructive power multiplies at the taste of the blood of those who are the get of Horus, causing it to ignite into a blood red flame that consumes the creatures of Chaos while leaving all else unharmed. * '''Master-crafted Inferno Pistol * Master-crafted Power Sword Quotes By About '''''Add your own Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Chapter Masters